


Void Where Prohibited

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don wins a free week at a condo and takes Charlie with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Where Prohibited

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, knotted_rose. I freely admit this is not my A game. I'm not sure if it's because I was writing from Charlie's POV or if it's because I should just stick with angst.

Charlie waited impatiently for Don to arrive. Finally, about five minutes before the opening pitch of the Dodgers' game, he heard Don's car in the driveway. He went and opened the door, grinning when he saw his brother laden with pizza and beer.   
  
"Hey, thanks buddy," Don said, putting them down. "Where's Dad? I didn't see his car in the driveway."   
  
"Out getting into trouble with Ray-Ray."   
  
"Again? That's like the third time this week, isn't it?"  
  
"Yep. But enough about Dad and Ray-Ray." He leaned in and stole a kiss. "What'd you bring me?"  
  
Don laughed. "Greedy," he murmured, brushing Charlie's full bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
Charlie licked the tip of Don's thumb, tasting salt and Don. "That's me," he said, unrepentant. He stepped closer and crossed his wrists behind Don's neck before giving him a nice, long, welcome home kiss. Don slid an arm around his waist, the other to the back of his neck, one hand tangling in his curls. Charlie grinned. Don never could resist the curls.   
  
Much too soon, Charlie regretfully stepped away. They always had to be careful in the house. Even if their dad was gone he might come back unexpectedly. "Hey, sausage!" he said, opening the box.   
  
Of course. Sausage for you, peppers and onions for me."  
  
Charlie fixed a plate and grabbed a beer before heading back to the family room. Don did the same but he made a brief detour to collect his small mountain of mail. "You know, if you let me throw out your junk mail you wouldn't have to go through all that."  
  
"Yeah, but you never know when there might be something important. See?" Don asked, holding up an envelope with 'You might already be a winner!' written in bright red letters. "I may already be a winner. And if you'd thrown it out I'd never know."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. Don actually opened the envelope. He expected him to just toss whatever it was on the recycling pile but instead Don appeared to be reading the letter. "Huh."  
  
"Huh, what?" Charlie asked, turning his head to look at Don.  
  
“You doing anything next month? The week after Labor Day?"  
  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
  
"Want to take a free trip to Siesta Key, Florida?"  
  
"Let me see that," Charlie said, snatching the letter from Don's hand and quickly scanning the contents. The letter offered a free stay at the Sanddollar Condominium in Siesta Key. Air fare was not included, restrictions may apply, void where prohibited, etc. etc. Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "You know this is going to be a sales pitch for a timeshare, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But hey, free condo."  
  
"This is for couples. I'm pretty sure taking your brother would void the offer."  
Don shrugged. "So go as my boyfriend."  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. "Are you sure? And are you sure they won't disqualify you for that?"  
  
"It doesn't say heterosexual couples. Besides, aren't you the one who's always pushing me to take time off and relax?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but . . . "  
  
Don lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"Okay, okay. If your heart is set on it. Just don't expect me to buy a week."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Don said, grinning. He gave Charlie a quick kiss. "I'll book the tickets tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
“Charlie. Hey Charlie, wake up, we’re almost there,” Don said, gently shaking Charlie’s knee.   
  
Charlie groaned and opened his eyes with a yawn. He wiggled around, pushing himself up in the car seat. “Hi,” he murmured sleepily.  
  
“Hi there, sleeping beauty.”  
  
“You doing okay?” Charlie asked.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Don gave a yawn of his own. “Be glad when we can sleep in a bed though.”  
  
“Me, too,” Charlie said, reaching out for Don’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.   
  
Don pulled into the parking lot of the condo a few minutes later. “I’ll go get us checked in. You just wait in the air conditioned car.” He gave Charlie a quick kiss and disappeared into the office.   
  
Charlie did his best to stretch in the limited space the car provided. The red-eye flight had been relatively empty and Don had somehow managed to get them upgraded to first class so he wasn’t quite as cramped as he could have been. Still, it had been a long flight that started late in the evening and after they landed they had to drive from the airport to Siesta Key which added another hour or two. But they should get to the condo at the beginning of the check-in window. Then they could sleep and hopefully start adjusting to the time change.   
  
Charlie dozed lightly until Don returned. “Everything okay?” Charlie asked. “Not a problem that we’re two guys?”  
  
“Not a problem at all,” Don assured him. He handed Charlie a key and explained the elevator code. Charlie picked up the carry-ons and Don took hold of both the suitcases. The elevator was clearly old and smelled faintly of salt.   
  
Don opened the door and Charlie looked around the condo curiously. There was a bedroom with two twin beds, a sizable kitchen, a bathroom, dining area, balcony, couch with a TV and a master bedroom which had an awesome master bathroom. Unfortunately, the colors were mostly turquoise, purple, and orange. “Well, it’s definitely old lady colors, but the layout is nice.”   
  
“Yeah, I think they could stand to hire a redecorator,” Don agreed. He set the suitcases down inside the bedroom and took Charlie’s hand. “C’mon.” He led him out to the balcony and slipped an arm around Charlie’s waist.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” Charlie murmured. He could see the pool and hot tub below them, past that was the wooden bridge that led to the beach. The beach had beautiful white sand and the gulf was a lovely blue green. “I really want to go down there. But I think I have to sleep first.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Don said ruefully. He leaned in and gave Charlie a sweet, tender kiss. A thrill ran though him. They’d never kissed outside before, it had always been too dangerous. “Come to bed with me,” Don murmured.   
  
They stripped down to their boxers, turned on the ceiling fan and curled up in bed together. Charlie was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
He woke several hours later, still wrapped around Don. He stroked Don’s back and let himself enjoy the sound of the surf crashing on the beach.   
  
Don woke up about twenty minutes later. They looked over the instructions left by the condo association and went to Olive Garden for a late dinner. They’d try local restaurants when they weren’t so tired.   
  
When they left the restaurant they encountered a torrential downpour and a massive thunderstorm. They grinned and ran to the car, laughing. Once back at the condo they pulled two of the deck chairs to the edge of the deck to watch the lightning over the gulf. Charlie reached over and linked his fingers with Don’s. “This is amazing, it really is.”  
  
“You know, I remember a time when you didn’t think thunderstorms were cool.”  
  
“I remember that, too. I also remember running to you every time. You always made me feel better. We’d build a fort or you’d just hold me for a while and read me a story. Things aren’t so different now,” Charlie said. “Only it’s not thunder you protect me from.”  
  
“I try,” Don said quietly.  
  
“And you do a damn good job of it.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
  
They lapsed into silence and watched nature’s light show. After that they watched a little TV and then went to bed.   
  
Charlie loved being able to sleep all night with Don, with neither of them having to worry about getting up for work or getting home before Dad started to worry.   
  
  
* * *   
  
The next morning they made love, slow and sweet. Charlie didn’t worry so much about stifling his cries of pleasure, though he did try to be aware of the neighbors. Afterward they lay side by side, recovering.   
  
“Shower then the beach? Then we can do breakfast and grocery shopping.”  
  
“Okay. You first.”  
  
“We’re not going to shower together?” Charlie asked innocently. “Saves water. Florida’s having a drought, you know.”  
  
“Mmm. And I know that if we try to shower together you’re going to kill me before the vacation even starts.”  
  
“Oh, fine.” Charlie grinned and gave Don a kiss. “You know, this humidity is going to play havoc with my hair.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll still look adorable.”  
  
“Adorable?” Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Don cleared his throat. “I meant sexy. And studly.”  
  
“Better,” Charlie said, laughing.   
  
* * *  
  
The beach was beyond gorgeous. They had beaches in California, of course. Nice, sandy beaches. But this was different, because now he could hold Don’s hand.   
  
“Should take a walk later. Barefoot,” Don said.   
  
“Sounds like a good plan to me. I bet we can make it to the point and back.”  
  
“But now, the gulf.” Don pulled over one of the lawn chairs and they dumped their towels and flip-flops.   
  
Charlie shivered when he first waded into the water but soon he warmed up. The water was a pleasant temperature and clear as glass. He could see seaweed and several different schools of fish. A lot of them were the size of a fifty cent piece and there was another, slightly larger kind. He’d have to look up the names later.   
  
A few pelicans swooped down for dinner and he saw a crane a couple of condo units over. The little sandpipers were cute as they raced along the shore. There was nothing exotic, but it was still interesting to see a different form of wildlife than he was used to. He was pretty sure there were rabbits lurking under the bridge between the beach and the condo. And he knew he’d seen a lizard the size of his middle finger lounging by the pool.   
  
They swam lazily for a while, not talking, just enjoying the water and each other’s company.   
  
“So, when’s the mandatory sales pitch?”  
  
“Friday morning, I think. There will be donuts. And a raffle.”  
  
“As long as they don’t care that we’re together…”  
  
“Nope. I’m an FBI agent and you’re a consultant. We met on a case. And if anyone wonders about the last name we’ll just say you adopted mine.”  
  
“How come it can’t be my last name?”  
  
“Because I’m the one who got the solicitation.”  
  
“I suppose you have a point there.” He yelped as a fish brushed his leg.   
  
“Need some saving, Chuck?”  
  
“Bite me.” But he was grinning as he said it.   
  
He managed not to start the next time a fish brushed past him, but it was a near thing. He had a little moment of panic when the fish seemed to absolutely swarm. Suddenly there were thousands of them. There must have been a predator lurking nearby, something besides the ubiquitous pelicans. Unless they were sensing some other danger. But after a few minutes where nothing happened Charlie relaxed.   
  
Over the next few days they settled into something like a routine. Don went running on the beach in the morning and when Charlie got up they had breakfast and then went swimming in the gulf. After that they might do any number of things. If the weather was nice they explored the nearby area. There were lots of little touristy shops and Charlie and Don both bought a leather necklace with a shark tooth.   
  
They always ate out for dinner, except for the one night they decided to use the grill by the pool for a barbeque. They found a nice little Italian place and some restaurant that offered gator bites for an appetizer. Alligator tasted a lot like chicken only tougher.   
  
Some afternoons they lay stretched out together in the sun, each reading something light. They’d made an official no work rule for the vacation, and Charlie found he didn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he might. Even Don seemed able to let go after the first day.   
  
Sometimes they took cat naps together. If it was raining they caught a movie, watched the Devil Rays on TV, or just curled up in bed together with a book. Assuming they didn’t find more pleasant ways to pass the time.  
  
There was plenty of sex, of course. Sweet and tender and hot and hard and dirty. But while the sex was great, it was really the quiet, stolen moments he treasured the most. It was being able to flirt with Don in a restaurant, hold his hand or give him a kiss in public. Sometimes they got looks but most of the time people didn’t seem to care. Charlie was as happy and relaxed as he’d ever been.   
  
They had an early dinner Thursday night and then went back to the beach. Don had been acting skittish all day and Charlie was starting to seriously worry. He’d asked once if Don was okay, but after Don said he was he let it drop because he didn’t want to push, not while they were on vacation.   
  
They stood at the water’s edge, looking out at the gulf. Don wrapped his arms around Charlie and rested his chin on the top of his head.  
  
“Charlie—“  
  
Charlie turned to face Don. There was something in his voice and for a horrible moment he thought Don had brought him here so they could have one last time together before he ended it. His expression must have betrayed his alarm because Don’s look immediately softened. “No, hey, Buddy, it’s okay,” Don murmured. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.” He reached up to caress Charlie’s hair and down along his jaw line, his thumb brushing over his lips. Don liked his lips almost as much as his hair. Just like Charlie loved the junction between Don’s neck and shoulder and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiled.   
  
“I don’t normally put my feelings into words,” Don said quietly. “But I wanted to try, tonight.”  
  
Charlie relaxed, Don’s behavior suddenly making sense. Words didn’t come easily to either of them, not when it came to emotions. They preferred to communicate by touch. Not just through sex, although that was certainly a part of it, but more telling were the casual squeeze of a shoulder, a hand on a knee or an arm around the shoulders. He knew this was going to be hard for Don, so he remained quiet and tried to be patient.  
  
Don rested his hands on Charlie’s shoulders and Charlie could hear him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Don’s brows furrowed. “I probably won’t say this very well.”  
  
“That’s okay. It’s me,” Charlie said, putting his hands on Don’s arms.   
  
Don swallowed audibly and nodded. “Thanks. Charlie, I – You made me realize that there were empty places in my life. When I came back home, I didn’t realize that I’d missed having a brother.” The words stung, but it wasn’t anything he didn’t know before. “But I did. I missed having a brother to hang out with, to watch games and play basketball and Frisbee golf. And then you became my friend and I realized I’d missed having someone I could confide in. Well, someone who wasn’t paid to listen and diagnose my problems, anyway. And after all that…I never really believed in soul mates, and I still don’t. But I do know that having you in my life has made happier than I’ve ever been. I don’t think I could be as happy with anyone else. We have our rough spots sometimes, but -- I love you,” Don said, meeting his gaze firmly. “I know I don’t say that enough - - we don’t say it enough. But I do love you,” he said quietly.   
  
Charlie’s eyes stung. “I love you, too, Don. With all my heart. I know it took a lot of work to get to where we are, a lot of work, but I like having my brother back. I like having you as my friend. And I am deeply, passionately, madly in love with you. I’m not sure about soul mates either, but I’m happy when I’m with you. Happier than I’ve ever been. We balance each other, take care of each other. I won’t let you become lost to your work and you keep me grounded while letting me fly. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
  
“Oh, Charlie,” Don murmured. His brother leaned in and gave him a tender kiss and when he pulled away his eyes were bright.  
  
“Thank you,” Charlie said. “For bringing me here, for sharing that. This week has been incredible.”  
  
“I wanted to bring you some place we could be together. I know the restrictions at home are hard on you, they’re hard on me, too. I want to tell people what an amazing man I’m with and how good I feel. Like I don’t have to spend my life alone after all. But if we can’t do that, I thought at least I could bring you somewhere we could be a little more open. Somewhere we could touch in public. I’ve really liked being able to touch you in public,” Don said, his voice dropping in register.  
  
“I’ve been pretty fond of that myself,” Charlie said, grinning. He leaned in and stole another kiss, just because he could. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“There never was any contest, was there?”  
  
“Not really,” Don admitted. “I just – wanted to get you away. Take you someplace we could be together openly.”  
  
“Why the subterfuge?”   
  
Don shrugged. “I wanted to give you an excuse to be open with me. To let you know it really was okay.”  
  
“That’s sweet. So what did you do, doctor up your own junk mail?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“Sounds like an awful lot of trouble.”  
  
“It was. But you’re worth it.”  
  
Charlie smiled and rested his forehead against Don’s. “Is there really a condo meeting tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Yep. Sales pitch and everything. It’s not mandatory, though.”  
  
“We should go. I think it would be nice to have a place to come back to every year. A place we can be open, where we can be together.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Ready to head back upstairs? I think that Jacuzzi bathtub is calling our name.”  
  
“It is huh?” Don said, grinning.  
  
“Absolutely. And after that the bed.”  
  
“You sure we’ll make it to the bathroom? Might not make it past the entryway.”  
  
“You know, I could live with that.”  
  
They smiled at each other and Don slipped an arm over Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie put an arm around Don’s waist and leaned against him for the walk back.   
  
He could definitely do this every year. A whole week with nothing but sun, sand, and Don, a week where they could openly be lovers? Yeah. He could get used to that. But maybe they should get two weeks.


End file.
